The Mummy: Lost Love
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: Alex meets 4 new girls and Jonathon suggested a idiotic idea that became true! Will Alex get the manacle off? Will he meet someone like him? Will he fall into love or death? Will he meet his old friends in England? Read to find out!


**Me: Hello! I'm Jacki and this is my first cartoon fanfic!**

**Alex: So what is gonna happen?**

**Me: I modernized it and your 12 and you meet new people.**

**Alex: Anything else?**

**Me: I won't spoil it.**

**Alex: Jacki doesn't own me or my family but she owns the plot and her oc's.**

* * *

Alex P.o.v

After dad allowed Tut, our mongoose, travel with us, we ran into Ardeth Bay and he introduced us to 4 girls, who looked about 12 years old.

"I was wondering if these four could travel with you guys for a while" said Ardeth Bay.

"No problem, Ardeth, you save our skins all the time" replied my dad, Rick O'Connell.

"The one in green is Clover, the red one is Rose, the blue one is Sapphire and this white one here" grabbing the white hooded girls head "is Iris" explained Ardeth Bay.

"Nice to meet you ladies" I said.

"Hello, you must be Alex!" Rose said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell we will be in your care from now on" said Clover and Sapphire while bowing.

"Hi" was all Iris said.

Sapphire wore a sapphire dress with white leggings under it. Her long blond hair up in ponytail and wore blue flower designed shoes. Rose wore a long pink short shirt with matching scarf and black capris under it with a pair of matching pink flats; her ginger hair was in pigtails. Clover wore a green t-shirt, brown shorts, with black mountain climbing boots and her short brown hair had flowers in it. Iris wore a white skirt with a white hoody with a iris design on the back.

"Well Sapphire, Rose and Clover are 12 and Iris is 13, I must be going now, goodbye" Ardeth Bay said as he rode away on a camel.

"Bye, Bay!" Iris yelled.

'Oh, so now she talks' I thought.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked.

"We are going to Peru now" said mom, Evy O'Connell.

After everyone got on the zeppelin, I heard some humming. I looked around and everyone was in it, so it would be tricky to figure out who was humming.

"Hey sis, what you humming?" asked Rose.

"Just a melody I love, I was thinking up new lyrics for it" Iris replied.

'Iris was the one humming, it sounded ok' I thought.

"What are the new lyrics so far?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah what are the new lyrics?!" asked Clover.

"I'll start from the beginning if you want" Iris whispered.

"Yeah I want to hear this song too." I said.

Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate in the carrousel of agony til slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing and suddenly see I can't break free! I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and paralyzing agony-

"Wow what a wonderful voice you have Rose!" she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Connell, but that isn't me" Rose said. Iris didn't seem to care if her sister was complimented by her singing. The other sisters just sat there not having a care in the world.

-to tell me who I am, who I was uncertainty enveloping in my mind til I can't break free and maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real, but it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel-

"Can you shut up Iris, I want Rose to sing!" Sapphire complained.

"She doesn't have to Sapphire, she can sing if she wants to!" said Clover.

"Shut up." Iris whispered. Rose looked at her wide-eyed.

"What did you just say little Iris?" Rose said with venom. Sapphire and Clover kept on arguing.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Iris screeched. Sapphire and Clover looked over at Iris. Clover looked surprised and Sapphire looked at her with wide eyes. I looked over to Iris and noticed something was different.

"Isis, when did you-?" Rose said with great fear as she crept back.

"You girls do not argue about things like that, you do it with manners and don't start yelling at each other. You don't act like you normally do; you must have manners in front of people who barely know you." Iris kept lecturing them for an hour. I still don't know why Rose what she was about to ask. I still can't figure out what is different about Iris.

"Hey sport, you got a crush on one of the girls?" asked my dad.

"I noticed something different about Iris" I replied.

"Her sweatshirt turned black." He said. How could I not notice her sweatshirt changed colors! When did she change it though?

"Ok, now do you understand?" Iris asked.

"y-y-yes Isis!" they replied.

"Good now continue with manners, now be right back" Iris said. Iris left the room and entered the bathroom.

"Few, that witch is gone!" said Rose with a big sigh of relief.

"What do you mean by 'witch'" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really just when she gets irritated by something we do" Sapphire replied.

"Why did you call her 'Isis'" I questioned. I noticed they called her that a lot when she wore the black sweatshirt.

"That's what her personality name is" answered Clover. She is the only one who doesn't seem afraid of 'Isis'. Right after I was about to ask another question, but Iris or Isis entered the room.

"Oh, hi Iris" said Clover. 'Oh so this is Iris' I thought. She's wearing her white sweatshirt again. 'Is that how they tell the difference between them?' I thought.

"Hi" was all Iris said again. Does she only greet people or something?

"Ok, sense Jonathon is not coming this time we can start going now" said mom. Finally we get to go to Peru I thought.

"Who's Jonathon?" asked Rose.

"The coward uncle" Iris replied. 'Who knew she could describe my uncle so well even though she has never once met him' I thought.

"How do you know Jonathon?" asked mom.

"2 reasons, 1 uncle Ardeth Bay and 2 I saved his life" Iris replied. 'How did he save his life when she hasn't met him before?' I thought.

"It was a few weeks ago and a mummy was chasing him and he was almost killed so I sliced the things arm off." Iris explained with a straight face. My mom was about to say something until Uncle Jonathon came running in.

"He's coming" he yelled. He looked at the girls, and then he looked at me.

"Getting a few girlfriends now aren't we?" he whispered to me as he elbowed me.

"No" I said.

"Hello John" said Iris.

"Oh, why hello Isis" Jonathan said.

"Iris" Iris said.

"Anyway we got to get going, Imhotep is coming" He continued.

"Isn't he dead?" asked Rose.

"He was until a wimpy, jealous, nerd brought him back to life using the book of the dead, which was missing until yesterday" Iris explained.

"Wait, someone found the book of the dead" asked mom. I was surprised too, that thing fell down a giant crack in the floor.

"It was found in America, it came spewing out of a crack in the park" Clover said.

"USA, USA, U. S. A!" yelled dad and Rose. My dad sure does love America. When I looked out the window we were already flying. After everything calmed down I decided to take a nap.

* * *

**Me: Rose and your dad are alike.**

**Alex's Dad: No way are we alike**

**Alex: They are so childish.**

**Alex's Mom: Well lets just get rid of that mummy!**

**Me: Pls review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
